The Toa Klaver
by AJ Tomb Raider
Summary: Takanuva has been kidnapped and a new threat is approching MataNui. Can six new hero's stop this threat? Enter the Toa Klaver! JallerXHahli DISCONTINUED


Chapter I

Hahli's POV

I rushed towards the kohlii stadium, the rough sand hard against my feet. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I just had to find the Toa. 

I burst through the doors, turned right, and headed toward the stairs. _Please believe me, please believe me, please believe me._

As I reached the top of the stairs, I began looking round frantically. _If only I were a Toa, then I wouldn't have to crane my neck._

_Yeah, but then how would you be able to play the game?_

_I'm in the middle of something important you know!_

_I'll bet Jaller would look really cute as a Toa…_

_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!_

Suddenly I saw three tall beings high in the stands, almost directly above the turaga. One of them was the patron of kohlii, Toa Pohatu. On his left was Toa Onua, the guardian of Onu-Koro. On Pohatu's Right sat Toa Lewa, the spirit of air.

I ran towards the Toa as fast as I could. Afraid they couldn't see me, I flung my arms up in the air and began shrieking at the top of my voice.

"DANGER, DANGER IN PO-KORO! TAKANUVA NEEDS HELP!"

The other matoran began laughing at me as if I was crazy, but I didn't care. Right now, I only cared about getting help for my friends.

I reached the Toa and began tugging at Onua's arm. "You guys have to help me! There are some Rahkshi just outside Po-Koro and--"

"Calm down Hahli, calm down," said Pohatu, he looked a little surprised. "there aren't any Rahkshi. We defeated the Rahkshi when the Toa of Light was found."

"It's not just Rahkshi," I said, there was a note of panic in my voice now. "There were also some huge spider-like creatures that shot some kind of energy blast at us! You have to come and help us!"

Onua yanked his arm out of my grip and asked me to explain the whole thing.

"There might not be enough time," I said. "But I'll try,"

(Flashback)

_Jaller and I walked through the desert together, towards the Po-Koro gates .I couldn't wait for the kohlii match to begin. The match was going to be Po-Koro vs. Le-Koro vs. Onu-Koro._

"_Who do you reckons gonna win?" I asked excitedly._

_"It's got to be __Po-Koro," said Jaller. "they always win," _

"_Le-Koro have got new players though. They might be way better than Hewkii and Hafu."_

"_Tell you what, why don't we make a deal," said Jaller, a grin on his mask. "if Le-Koro win the match…"_

"_JALLER! HAHLI! GET DOWN NOW!"_

_I turned round and saw Takanuva, the Toa of Light, running toward us._

"_What's wrong?" I asked. Takanuva lunged forwards and pushed us out the way just in time. Next second a bolt of lightning hit the ground, exactly where we had been standing a moment before._

"_What the hell was that?" exclaimed Jaller._

_His question was soon answered. A moment later a Rahkshi stepped out of the shadows. This Rahkshi wasn't like the ones we'd seen before. It was silver. There was some kind oflightning at the end of it's staff._

_A second later five more Rahkshi appeared out of thin air. These ones were blue and green._

_The first Rahkshi (silver) leaped forwards and shot more lightning at us. This time Takanuva tried to put up a light shield to protect Jaller and me, but was blown off his feet instead._

"_Head to the kohlii stadium!" he yelled. "Fetch the other Toa!"_

"_The captain of the guard NEVER runs away!" Yelled Jaller._

_I rolled my eyes and grabbed Jaller's hand. "We must do as he says," I told him. "You're not even a Toa, there's no point in getting yourself killed."_

_Jaller suddenly pulled me to the ground. I tilted my head and saw a humongous Brown spider-thingy shoot some kind of disk over my head._

"_Go on without me," said Jaller. "I'll take care of the spider-thing" _

"_That thing is twice as big as you! You'll be killed for sure." I protested._

"_I don't care, so long as you don't get hurt" he replied. I knew it was pointless to argue with him. _

"_Sometimes you can be too stubborn." I said. "Come out in one piece and I'll teach you some new kohlii tricks."_

_I got up, turned on my heel and ran towards the gates. As soon as I reached them, I looked back at the battle scene._

_There were two more Rahkshi now. The black one I recognised as Vorahk, staff of hunger at the ready. The other one was maroon, and didn't seem to have a staff._

_I went through the gates and headed for the stadium. I heard Jaller scream in pain and picked up the pace._

(End flashback)

"We might already be too late!" I cried. I turned round and ran towards the exit, the Toa close behind. Some of the other matoran were curios as to where we were going, and decided to follow.

"Where did you say our Toa-brother was, water-swimmer?" asked Lewa.

"Outside the village" I replied. "I have no idea what those spider-things were, but-"

We had reached the battle scene. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Mata Nui..." I gasped.

A pair of kraata lay discarded on the floor, along with a few broken staffs. A pickaxe that greatly resembled Takanuva's kohlii staff of light was stuck in the ground. And right in the middle, Lying unconscious, was….

"JALLER!" I shrieked.

Jaller was in terrible shape. He was covered in wounds and his mask was cut in half.

I ran towards him, praying that he wasn't dead.

I dropped to my knees and began shaking him a bit "Jaller wake up, Jaller!"

A Po-matoran called Pakuda came over to look at Jaller.

"He'll be okay. He just needs someangler berries and some rest (not to mention a new mask) and he should be fine."

_Yes, you can still get married!_

_What's so special about that? He's never even prupossed to me._

_That's because he's a chicken! Big fat chicken, big fat chi..._

_DON'T YOU CALL HIM A CHICKEN!_

I got back up and followed Pakuda back to the others.

Turaga Onewa turned to face the Toa. "A new threat has come to Mata-Nui," he said. "You must bring the other Toa and Turaga to Po-Koro at once. The others will need to know what has happened."

"What about Takanuva?" I asked.

It was Turaga Whenua who answered my question.

"I fear he is in grave danger."

* * *

Well that's it, the first chapter of The Toa Klaver is finished! Please, please, please review. Flames will NOT be accepted.

Just so you know, Pakuda likes to study different types of Rahi venom, so he's pretty skilled when it comes to medical work.

Oh, I almost forgot. Right now some of you are probably thinking 'What the hell just happened?' well here's the answer to your question: fought the Rahkshi and Visorak, got their rahi butts kicked, Jaller mortally injured, Takanuva knocked out and kidnapped.

Until next time, Raindrop96 Signing out.

And remember; Unity! Duty! Destiny!


End file.
